


Lesson

by liquidmantis



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidmantis/pseuds/liquidmantis
Summary: Heed the warnings. My Mantis/Tretij goes by they/them prns. Self indulgent porn.
Relationships: Skull Face/Psycho Mantis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings. My Mantis/Tretij goes by they/them prns. Self indulgent porn.

It was not enough to just violate their mind.

Oh, no. Skull Face craved it all and he would use every tool at his disposal to turn others into his pawns. He had immeasurable power, with his smooth talking able to lull anyone into his grasp (or maybe, everyone got sick of how much he spoke, they relucted). Words laced with venom echoed in Tretij't's mind, threats below the surface of otherwise casual conversation. His mind was closed off and fully aware every time Tretij tried to look inside.

Even with how easily Tretij could kill any man, they were powerless against him.

With his body close to theirs, the straps on their jacket tightened. Despite their weak protests, he carried on. Their frail body trembled as their arms were crossed around themself, locked into place by constrictive binds. Choked sobs started to hiss through their mask and they shut their eyes tight.

The other man never once hesitated. He didn't look up at them, he didn't need to; even without the sobbing and tremors, the empath's emotions screamed loudly in his mind.

Tretij's mind swirled with anguish, causing Skull Face's to burst with ecstasy. The corner of his lips twitched into a grotesque grin.

Anticipating for their legs to be bound next, they instead felt the man's gloved hand grasp their mask. Visceral fear shot through their mental link and Tretij jerked their head away, only to freeze from the hand now pressing against their neck. Their breathing slowed as their heart beat raced.

The man clicked his tongue disapprovingly at the boy, relishing at the other's choked sob as a response.

_"I'm sorry."_

He chuckled at the weak willed apology that whispered in his head.

Continuing where he left off, he pried the mask up and away from the boy, slipping it off their head and dropping it.

Wincing at the echoed sound of their mask hitting the concrete floor, Tretij kept their eyes squeezed tight. Their face was already wet with tears, hair clinging to it now with the mask removed. They did not dare to look.

More than ever they needed their mask, his desire throbbed against them in more ways than one. Skull Face's own heart rate begun to pick up, his body ached with warmth with every action he took. His thumb pressed uncomfortably against their throat, fingers curling around it.

Skull Face was a patient man. But could not wait any longer, and Tretij learned why he hadn't bound their legs.

The pain was like nothing they experienced before. Even when they has burnt their own body, split their face open, received tattoos on shallow skin and yet, this. This was something they couldn't fathom.

He gave no warning, no time to prepare, he just pushed deeply inside of them, splitting them open in a way they didn't know was possible.

Tretij would have been startled by the volume of their own wail, if their mind wasn't flooded with the mixture of both their emotions and their heightened senses overwhelmed. The gasping cries escaping from their unused throat would be the closest Skull Face would ever come to hearing their voice. Their back arched and their body writhed from the pain.

They tried to push away, but Skull Face held them down at their throat, putting his weight onto them and painfully gripping one of their thighs to pull them up. It gave him the ideal position to violate them, over and over and over.

A threat echoed in their head any moment they considered using their powers to push him off, the consequences would only worsen if they dared. Not that they could, Skull Face wouldn't allow them to utilize their powers. He has full control if the situation.

They were frozen from fear, pain, and the grasp the man had on their body and mind. They could only cry, their mouth agape as they choked on sobs, gasping to breathe, and vocalizing whines with every agonizing thrust into their body.

Skull Face's weight was suddenly heavier, his hand squeezing their throat tight. They barely heard the man's low groan over their own strained sobs. Even if they were right in the head, they wouldnt be able to comprehend the sudden warmth pooling inside their body.

To make matters conflicting, Skull Face's pleasure rushed into Tretij's mind, their body hot, throbbing in a different way. Their feelings of anguish were momentarily pushed aside for this, giving them a false sense of relief that overwhelmed their body. They ached and throbbed around him, squirming from foreign sensations of painful pleasure.

During it all they were able to catch the man's chuckle.

As suddenly as it began, they were empty, liquid oozing out of their body and his weight lifted off them. They stayed where they lay, dazed, with all of the previous agony flooding back to them like a broken dam.

"I hope you have learnt your lesson, Tretij Rebenok." Was all he said before turning on his heel to leave, not needing an answer.

Tretij curled onto their side, bringing their legs close, forehead pressing against their knees. They laid shaking, quietly crying in the empty hangar, forever anticipating with fear the next time Skull Face called to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer and I've also never cared enough about a fandom to make content for it... so this is all new to me. If even one other person enjoys it, I'll be content!


End file.
